


Raise The Flag Of Freedom High

by heartofcrimson (dbheath2690)



Category: Dawn Bonney-Heath, Enjolras - Fandom, Les Miserables
Genre: Death, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbheath2690/pseuds/heartofcrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem that focuses on what runs through Enjolras' mind moments before his execution. I tried to put myself in his place and think as him. It has a very deep, personal meaning for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise The Flag Of Freedom High

**Author's Note:**

> I found myself really relating to him. I found myself on trial with people. I was the criminal. I felt like I had earned a death sentence, and it was torment. It was all because I took a stand and did what was right. It immediately connected me to this character, whom I consider my hero.

Here I stand.  
I’ve watched the barricades fall.  
They’ve all died.  
I watched it all. 

We all fought bravely,  
until the end.  
And now I stand,  
without a friend.

I face my foes  
with open eyes.  
I know my fate  
is that I will die.

The guns are pointed  
at my chest.  
I know I’m ready  
to take my rest.

Before a firing squad,   
I stand proud.  
I raise my red flag.  
It speaks so loud.

I’ve chosen my fate.  
I know I did right.  
Though I knew I would die,  
I still chose to fight.

Though I wasn’t heard,  
it may not always be true.  
One day my message,  
might make it to you.

They’re ready to shoot.  
I’ll take each bullet.  
I know it’ll hurt,  
but still I will do it.

It’s for the right cause.  
I did what I could.  
I need no applause.  
I did what anyone should.

I accept my fate,  
so here I stand.  
Is it too late,  
for someone to take my hand?


End file.
